


Writing Prompts #1

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: Writing and Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast), RP - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #ATOTA, #Dialogue Prompts, #Inspired by DMP, #Maya N, #Ocs, #Writing Prompts, #undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that I got inspired by when looking at various writing prompts. The dates after each thing is the completion of that particular story. If you found the DMP tag and are here because of that, I'm kind of obligated to put it because Zenon, Maxwell, and William all come from an RP that is based off of the DMP universe as a whole, so it's not really...DMP-Based, but DMP-Inspired.
Series: Writing and Dialogue Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968682





	Writing Prompts #1

“...I never stood a chance, did I?”

Zenon sat at the edge of the cliff, wings loosely spread behind her. Of course, this was a person I hadn’t seen in years. But...now, she’s not even dead like everyone thought.

I...I was tasked to kill her a long, long time ago. But...we were friends once. I nodded grimly as I put my knife back, readying my magic.

“You stood a chance…” I said as I sat next to her, watching the brilliant sunset as it lowered into the dazzling blue ocean. “You always have…”

It was silent for a moment before she started crying quietly… No, that wasn’t the sound of silent sobbing, it was the sound of laughter. Pure, bitter, laughter. I didn’t see what was so funny about this either.

“How many years has it been, Mike? How many? I’ve grown weak, my magic isn’t as strong.” To demonstrate, she held out her hand. Only the tiniest spark of her once amazing magic lit up in her hands. “I can’t control the elements like I used to, Mike.” She held a hand out to the sea, but barely a cup of water lifted. She held the same hand out to the air but not even the tiniest breeze came.

“There was the curse, Zenon. Your wings aren’t the pure white they used to be. The mage must have done something to your once angel side…”

Zenon shrugged and let her wings loosely drape open, exposing the few white feathers scattered around her wings.

“But still, Mike, my wings are not my source of magic.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting a warmth pass among her as I let some of my own magic slowly spill into her body. I heard her sigh in a content manner, accepting this.

“So...what’s it gonna be, Mike? Bloody? Quiet? Peaceful? How are you gonna kill me?” I wasn’t even surprised that she asked. In truth, I wasn’t sure. I’m still gonna kill her, I’m being offered a large amount of money, I just don’t know how I’m going to.

“Knowing you, you’d want to go out peacefully.” And to my surprise, she laughed. Honest to gods laughter. I sat there stunned for a few more moments as her laughter died down. “What? Why are you laughing this time?”

She chuckled a bit more and wiped a tear from her eye as she looked back towards the horizon. The smile on her face was bitter as she stared into the already faded sun. Soon, night would fall.

“I’ve been alive for fifty-two years in my reality, but over five hundred in the span of every reality I’ve ever been in. I can’t feel pain.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “My children are grown and successful, my husbands are both content in their lives and have found peace with each other, even my own family has lived and thrived when we thought all was lost.” The smile faded and she looked tired, oh so tired.

“I don’t care for my life anymore, Mike. I don’t care how you kill me, I just care that you do.”

I was stunned, speechless, absolutely appalled at this. For the past day that I have chased her from place to place, she fought valiantly. Never had she given up until earlier when I almost caught up to her.

“If,” I started slowly, carefully choosing my words, “If you wanted to die in the first place, then why did you run?”

She turned to me and smiled. “Sometimes, Mike, you have to put up the fight even if you want something, but not always for yourself. I was fighting for my life because I knew I’d be missed, but…” She trailed off as the last of the light disappeared over the horizon and the stars flickered into view. She slowly turned her head towards the ocean, breathing in deeply.

We sat like that for a few more moments before she spoke again.

“Don’t you think it’s time for me to go?”

**5/22/19**

You know...I wasn’t really one for views or for the sentimental moment of peace after everything went to absolute heck, but it felt nice to sit there. You fake your death one day, then the following years everybody just slowly finds out… And now I’m just kinda sitting on the battlefield, the smell of death permeating the air around me from all the Charas that so foolishly lost their lives for their stupid cause, and the pain in my gut growing with each breath.

Of course, I should have expected the footsteps, but I didn’t fully recognize them until they were right behind me.

“Hey...kid?” It was Original. Who else would it be? “You...you alive?”

“Unfortunately.” I responded, not turning to face him.

“You’re...you’re alive… I know it’s still hard to believe for us, but we can’t leave you. Not anymore. You’re comin’ with us or we’re staying with you.”

I shrugged. “Kid...we can’t just leave you here. Not after everything you’ve done.”

“Well what do you expect to happen? I faked my death and kept dead for two years. The only reason you guys know I’m alive still is because I had to fight and accidentally crashed a party.” I know there was a bit of bitterness in my voice, but I couldn’t help it.

“...We don’t want to leave you… we really don’t, kid…”

I took a deep breath and turned to face him. “It’s okay. I understand.” I saw his eyes widen as he saw the growing spot of blood on my abdomen. “You can leave. They all do.” My vision was already growing blurry, but that was it. It was just one of those times where you had to say something before actually passing...before actually leaving.

**5/30/19**

William droned on and on with the various figures and statistics. Both he and Maxwell were in Maxwell’s office. Work (if you could call it work, it was more that they were forced to do it) had already ended and most people had already left. Zenon was out on a date with John and the family was just at home.

“...Devin says that we got a formal meeting with some of the Nevada governors next week. Sayin’ that they’re hopin’ to form an armistice with us next week.” William flipped the papers in his hand and continued reading through the business.

Maxwell was leaning against the desk as he stared out of the window. The barren wasteland that he remembered once flourished with greenery. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and for a moment, he could smell the grass. The bright sunlight shining down during a warm spring day, the rustle of leaves shaking on branches, he even remembers when ice cream trucks used to drive around the neighborhoods. He smiled at the memory of always begging his mother for a dollar so he could get his favorite ice cream: the cookie sandwich.

Gods, that was all so long ago. And then the world started to crumble. Maxwell’s expression turned bitter as he remembered all that had happened. But his thoughts were interrupted by William, who had noticed that Maxwell wasn’t paying attention to him.

“Kuya? Bro are you even listening to me?” Maxwell slowly opened his eyes and barely turned his head in the direction of his younger brother.

“Hm?” Was all he responded with.

William sighed and set down the papers, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Kuya I’ve been talking for the past fifteen minutes. We have business to do and you haven’t been listening to anything I’ve said?”

Maxwell cracked a small grin and again barely turned his head in William’s direction.

“To be honest, I’m choosing not to listen.” He said bluntly, still gazing outside the window.

William was flabbergasted. “What do you mean ‘choosing not to listen????’ We have so many things to do and you ‘choose not to listen?!?!?!’” William marched straight over to Maxwell and looked him in the eyes, holding his face between his hands. “You’re always f*cking telling me to stop doing something because we have work to do and now you’re f*cking telling me you’re not listening?!”

Maxwell calmly smiled and exhaled through half-lidded eyes. “You wouldn’t understand, William. Some days, the feelings hit you more than the others.”

“What f*cking feelings, Max?! You’re emotionless and a soldier, not some nostalgic person!”

Maxwell moved his head away from  William’s grasp. “I know what was done to me, William,” he said with a cold tone to his voice, “But I also know that my emotions are only suppressed. And I don’t know about you, _William_ ,” he pushed his younger brother aside and took a few steps towards the window, “But I like to reminisce on moments that we can’t ever get back.”

William would have said more, but he instead chose to stay silent and joined his brother at the window. He looked out at the barren wasteland, and for a moment, just for a moment, the faintest memory of when it was green. And, as William and Maxwell stared out into a place they could both remember, William could smell the faint scent of fresh cut grass.

**5/31/19**


End file.
